Research in enzymology will be pursued in two areas: Firstly, the mechanism of flavoprotein oxidase catalysis will be pursued in enzymatic and non-enzymatic (model) systems. The purpose of these investigations is to establish whether flavin reduction and oxidation is fundamentally a homolytic or heterolytic process, or whether the mechanism of these processes is determined by the electron donating or accepting properties, respectively, of the reductive and oxidative substrates. Secondly, chemical immobilization of nucleotide coenzymes by rapid and inexpensive procedures will be studied with a view to constructing semipermeable membrane reactors capable of continuous chemical synthesis and active transport.